


A Stolen Heart

by shsltokokinnie



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Phantom Theif AU, Uhm, i guess :/
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29244264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shsltokokinnie/pseuds/shsltokokinnie
Summary: What should I do? Shuichi wonders, the thief right in front of him. Just flirting as if it were all a game. Ouma’s changed my life, how do I repay that?To the average bystander, you wouldn’t be able to see the difference in hard-working Shuichi Saihara, but Kokichi Ouma, an internationally known phantom thief, has seen it.The way his eyes light up every time they meet.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	A Stolen Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I made this in like 30 minutes so it’s short and it might be sloppy idk .___.

“You’re gonna have to do better than that to defeat me!” The phantom thief leans in close to the detective, on his toes to shorten the height gap. “I might not have what I came for anymore, but I still have your heart~!”

Shuichi looks at the boy for a moment. On the rooftop of a city building with the moon lighting the view, Kokichi could almost pass off as an actual ghost. _Which is what he’ll be if I turn him in. Dead._

Saihara doesn’t want to do that. Sure, Kokichi has committed dozens of crimes while evading capture by the police or anyone else, but there’s something about him that Shuichi just can’t let go of.

Before this case, Shuichi was _so_ bored. All the cases were too easy for him. Done as fast as possible, ignoring the hatred from the guilty by looking back with dead eyes. But now? It took three months to finally catch Ouma once and for all, and he hasn’t picked up another case on the side as he usually would (even if it was against the rules of his agency.)

 _What should I do?_ Shuichi wonders, the thief right in front of him. Just flirting as if it were all a game. _Ouma’s changed my life, how do I repay that?_

To the average bystander, you wouldn’t be able to see the difference in hard-working Shuichi Saihara, but Kokichi Ouma, an internationally known phantom thief, has seen it.

The way his eyes light up every time they meet.

And the small boy may actually admire that. Everyone else who’s realized who he is looks at his with a hatred so strong it could burn him to ashes. But him, he understands Kokichi. How the game is the best part.

And so the thief might actually have fallen in love, but he’d never admit that.

Even if he couldn’t say it in words, he moves his arms around Shuichi’s neck without thinking. Shuichi wraps his arms around Kokichi’s waist, pulling him closer.

”Only Kokichi Ouma, a phantom thief known around the world, could steal my heart,” he whispers, leaning in. “And guess what?” He blushes, letting out a small quiet laugh. “That’s you!”

And then the smaller boy seals his lips with his own, as if that’s what he wanted all along.

_And maybe it was. Who knows?_

**Author's Note:**

> Haha idk what to put here so I hope you enjoyed it! -w-


End file.
